Infection
by 0renginal
Summary: The Green Flu destroys those not immune to it, either by degenerating one's mind into such chaos that it can never be tamed, or by alienating one from humanity. How can someone who is not immune or even a carrier survive? Eventual EllisxOC [[ON HOLD]]


In Savanah, Georgia, the world had gone to hell. The Green Flu had been unleashed, turning friend against friend, brother against brother, son against mother, and father against daughter. Anyone not naturally immune to the disease quicky broke out in fever, chills, sweats, dizziness, and other flu-like symptoms. But every strain of influenza has it's differences. Somehow, the flu had fuzed, or inherited, a strain of rabbies into it's system. The brain heated up and sent an individual into a frenzy, attacking anything, or anyone, that bothered it by coming too close, making loud sounds, or even shining a light near it.

Those that weren't Infected called these barbarians zombies, as if the term implied that they ate their fallen foes afterwards, but there was nothing else that could discribe the Infected besides that. They came at you, oblivious to any injury they had, sometimes missing an eye, a nose, a cheek, an arm, a leg, with relentless determination and hate. The worse the injuries were, the harder they hit, but after you stopped bleeding, the Infected want nothing to do with your corpse. They don't even look back, because the Green Flu had one mess up with it's biological plan: the Infected individuals had no will to live. They did not eat, they did not sleep, they did not tarry. While this was increadibly frightening, after a week or less of life the strain the individual was infected with caused them to perish.

However, the disease seemed to know this, and evolved into more dangerous strains. The strains differed from region to region, taking adventage of it's surroundings and the poor insects it worked hard to kill. There were Infected that learned to take control of the weak, steer them into danger and kill them effectively. There were infected that learned to stay quiet until they were nearly upon their prey, that could track them for miles to wait for an opportunity. These strains also developed the most dangerous ability of all: intelligence. They could learn to recognise what exactly made their prey dangerous, learned how to take that away, how to herd their prey into a more favorable position. The strains could now work together as highly complex teams without loosing that intense rage. They hunted and formed packs, had a basic communication system, and learned how to feed. While dangerous, these strains were rare and seemed to be heavily influenced on the individuals they resided in. Some strains could form unexpectantly as well, such as a non-smoker suddenly sprouting cancerous tumors and coughing up a storm. Sometimes the strains were the same in those related, some not. There were some that were completely immune, and some that carried the end of the world within their blood stream.

This uncertainty lead to chaos. The chaos led to betrayal and suspicion and paranoia. This paranoia led to death. Humanity caved on itself with mistrust beating upon the pilars of society and acidic paranoia flooding the very foundation of common sense and sanity. In less than two weeks, humans were no longer the top predators of the world. Once warm-eyed doctors forced suicidal medicine down their patient's throats. Children turned into adults years before they needed, adults seemed to grow older with each passing second, and reality seemed to slip through every philosophers fingers. The news had nothing to say. Humanity had gone feral, recoiling back in time to when a plague swept through every crack of humanity and you could no longer trust the ones you loved.

But the government was steps ahead. An organization called the **Civil Emergency** **and Defense Agency**,or **CEDA**, had been formed in 1988 to take care of disasters such as the Green Flu. Soldiers rushed to the scenes of outbreak, determined and confident that they would save everyone before it got to late, just like with the Swine flu. Snip it at the bud, as the phrase went.

They were too late.

Due to such technical advances such as airplanes, trains, subways, cars, scooters, and even bicycles, the disease spread uncommonly fast. In the rush to quaraintine all zones where the flu was even suspected to exist, no one took into account that the military and CEDA themselves could be infected. Wherever safety went, Infection followed. Everywhere that was suposed to be secure soon crumbled into chaos. Chaos leads to paranoia, which leads to death. Many of the large cities fell quickly.

Soon, the Infection had grown so fast so quickly that cities previously thought safe due to news saying it was just a bug, everything would be fine, were abushed by hundreds upon hundreds of relentless, brainless zombies. They fell so quickly in such major cities that news cut out after four days, and 5 days after that most cities were gone, and it was 5 days after that that the specialized strains developed. When humans had begun getting smarter and tried to wait out the infection, the virus did also. But some people were just too damn smart.

It is with one of these smart people where our story begins. This person wasn't a carrier, they weren't even immune. They were smart. Instead of crossing fingers and hoping for good blood, they stocked up on full-body armor, guns, food, and holed up in a concrete room to last until the end of the apocolypse with their only remaining family. It wasn't that hard with a father who runned a gun shop and ran on cola and paranoia in the first place.


End file.
